


Look At Me

by ironicpatriot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, Minor Character DK, This is really cheesy, jealous!Vernon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ironicpatriot/pseuds/ironicpatriot
Summary: “He’s so cute, Hansol.” you sigh into your lunch with the thought of Seokmin smiling down at you. He was probably the cutest, loudest guy in your theater club and every time he smiled, you swore your insides melted into pudding.Hansol stabs at his carrots in response.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SEVENTEEN HAS BEEN MY GUILTY PLEASURE FOR A WHILE AND I DON'T USUALLY POST MY STORIES HERE BUT I WAS CONVINCED SO HERE WE ARE. Basically, I write a lot of imagines for my friends and now I have people to hype me up and make me work on my ideas. This is really cheesy do idk.

“He’s so _cute_ , Hansol.” you sigh into your lunch with the thought of Seokmin smiling down at you. He was probably the cutest, loudest guy in your theater club and every time he smiled, you swore your insides melted into pudding.

Hansol stabs at his carrots in response, a little too viciously for it to be normal. You don’t really notice, since you were looking dreamily in the general direction of their table.

It’s been like this for a few weeks. Ever since Seokmin decided to join the theater club in addition to his very official music club and choir, you’ve been sighing and talking about Seokmin as if he’s the only guy you’ve noticed in such a long time.

You’ve been skipping on a lot of study buddy dates with Hansol in favor of theater club. Which wasn’t usually the case because you usually skipped those theater club meetings--they were for newbies, what good would attending do to you--but Seokmin was there and. Well. That was that. But you do still meet up with Hansol a lot, it’s not really your fault that when things go quiet you start thinking of Seokmin and his bright smile. Or that whenever you talk with Hansol, Seokmin just pops into your mind and you end up mentioning him.

The furrow in Hansol forehead is probably permanent by now.

Seokmin was in the middle of his friends, a bunch of people from both the theater club and the choir. The last time Hansol bothered to glance— _glare_ would be a more accurate term but you don’t know that—at them, Seokmin was in the middle of some kind of animal impression and was on the way to shoving two spoons in the space between his front teeth and upper lip. His friends snort, cackling loudly, and when one of them smacks his back in good humor, he catches himself almost slamming his face into the table at the force.

He looks like an idiot. Hansol _does not understand._

“Do you think if I get the lead role to the next play, he’d talk to me more?” you ask him dazedly, smiling at the thought.

Hansol grunts in frustration, trying to cut a piece of beef and fumes at the thought of you interacting with Seokmin. He may be his hyung, but the thought of him being your boyfriend sets him off so quickly. When the mystery meat doesn’t give at his efforts, he hisses at it quietly in frustration, which makes you finally look at him in confusion.

“You okay? Do you need help with that?” you ask him, amused at his pout.

“I don’t know.” he glares at his food and then looks at the Seokmin’s table. Stupid singers and their stupid eye smiles. “Why don’t you ask _Seokmin oppa?_ He probably needs your help.”

Um, what?

“What are you talking about? He doesn’t need help with anything.”

Hansol rolls his eyes and huffs, “Yeah, he probably doesn’t need your help with anything. Since he’s oh so perfect, and he’s all you ever dreamed of and he’s so pretty, and his _voice_ , _Hansol,_ oooooh.” he sighs in what seems to be an imitation of you, complete with fluttering eyelashes and a hand to his forehead.

Your brow furrows at this. You’re not really sure if he’s making fun of you or if he’s legitimately upset about something, but by the way his face was going red, it was probably the latter. What the hell did you do to get him like this?

He slams the small book next to him and starts to fix his stuff after a few seconds of you dumbly staring at him, ruffling at his hair in frustration. “Whatever. I’m leaving.”

“Hey,” you say after him as he starts walking away, shouting it again when he doesn’t seem to have any intention of stopping. Grabbing your stuff in a hurry, you run after him, hair slightly messed up in your hurry to sling on your shoulder bag and jacket. “ _What i_ s your problem? Why are you being like this?”

He groans in response, frustration etched into his features, “Leave it, Y/N. I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Well, if you’re gonna be a rude little bish to me then you have to tell me why.” you say indignantly, crossing your arms and raising an eyebrow at him.

“I don’t owe you anything, Y/N.” he says quietly. Suddenly, all he can see right now is you holding hands with Seokmin, smiling at Seokmin, _kissing Seokmin._ His blood boils and he almost just walks away from you, but he’s frozen. He doesn’t really know what to do, but his hands have curled into fists.

You’re taken aback. “I’m your best friend.” you say, taking a few steps forward to hold his hand. “We promised not to keep anything from each other, remember?”

“Maybe you’re not a best friend to me anymore.” he bursts out, and he almost says that he wants you to be his girlfriend, but the look in your eyes stop him from continuing any further.

You look close to tears. Taking a faltered step back, you can’t believe what he just said to you. After all these years of crying on his shoulder and keeping him together through every bad relationship, this is how it all ends? With him staring you down, ungrateful and awful and not at all like the Hansol you grew up with, and you looking up at him with your shattered heart in your hands.

“Wow.” you say, barely above a whisper.

“Y/N—Y/N, wait.” he says, stuttering as he watches you run away. You wipe the tears from your eyes, frustrated that you let him get to you like this. Ex-best friend or not, you’re not going to cry over him.

You barely get to the bathroom when he catches up to you.

He grabs your hand, and you slap him in the face before he manages to wrap his arms around you. “How dare you—Hansol Chwe, how dare you say that to me after all we’ve been through together—” You shout at him, tears blurring your vision as you hit his chest.  

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, princess,” he says into your hair, “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“What did you mean then?” you sniffle, annoyed that he got you so emotional so quick. If it were anyone else you’d be able to keep a straight face no matter what the scenario, but with him…

“It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”

You can feel your irritation spike again. “No, no, no. You are _not_ allowed to brush this off after hurting my feelings, Hansol.”

“Okay, fine.” Then he mumbles something, shoving his face into your hair to muffle what he has to say. You hit him, but softer this time, because it’s obvious he’s embarrassed.

“What? Stop mumbling!”

He says it again, but instead of into your hair, he moves slightly so it’s directly into your ear. “I was jealous, okay?”

You freeze.

“I was jealous of Seokmin hyung.” he continues, thankful that he doesn’t have to see the on look in your face. He closes his eyes, resting his chin on your shoulder as he wishes this doesn’t ruin your relationship. “It’s just—I’ve been kind of in love with you for years now and. Well. You’ve never looked at me or talked about me like you do with him. I lost my chance to get you to look at me because all you’ve been doing was look at him.”

When you don’t reply, he holds you tighter, a bit more desperate, and goes, “Please, look at me. I’m right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cringing. Don't mind me.


End file.
